The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to natural language processing-enabled computer systems for learning musical instruments.
Computer-based analysis may be used in creating and recommending music. Software may be used to compose and generate music, and vectors may be used to describe qualities of the music. For example, automated music recommendations may be generated based on artist or song similarity, personalized recommendations, or playlist generations, including particular orders, based on a listener's feedback.